


One-Track Heart

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now real life has no appeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Track Heart

Gimmel keeps his hair long as the first bug test of the day. Anyone who maintains a virtual reality program that can't go down for maintenance when it needs to must be constantly be vigilant for flaws in the program, and so Gimmel pays close attention to brushing his hair: whether tangles have shown up in the right places overnight, whether his imaginary hairbrush tugging on his imaginary scalp provides any real sensation at all, and so on.

It would be of course easier to program his hair to not tangle, but Gimmel prefers to keep Arcadia as close to reality as he can while still making it a paradise. Not only would the threat of someone figuring out be dire, but finding ways to emulate reality in its smallest and most unobtrusive features is a pleasurable challenge for him.

Thus: no cheating.

This is most unfortunate in the case of Zayin. Zayin would make a perfect test subject, being awkward and endearing enough for Gimmel to want to seduce him and do the tests personally. The seduction part isn't hard, and Gimmel is a good enough at multitasking to keep observing the data flow while he seemingly has his legs around Zayin's waist and his teeth nibbling at Zayin's ear, while Zayin is struggling to figure out where his hands go. They both enjoy their end of the proceedings, and all is well and good.

Sometime after that Gimmel gets the urge to repeat the tests and that's where things start to go wrong for him.

He could do so much more than this. He isn't limited to the constraints of the human body or of reality. He could set every nerve ending on fire, make him come with a single touch or just set his switch to orgasm and keep it on there for five minutes. He could be a better lover than anyone could be outside of Arcadia.

It's tempting. It's easy. So easy that every time he invites Zayin into his bed is a risk he knows he shouldn't take. And every time Zayin flusters and hesitates before accepting, he knows he's going to take it at least once more.

Technically, he could masturbate and cause more intense physical sensations than Zayin is sending now, limited as he is on top of being inexperienced. For some reason Gimmel would rather have Zayin's hands around his waist and his lips seeking his rather than just give himself mechanical pleasure; he would rather see the faces Zayin makes and hear his voice asking permission.

Isn't it funny, that people will sometimes seek out less than perfection? Gimmel has always wondered why, particularly as he was designing Arcadia. Now, with Zayin gently petting his hair with large hands, he thinks he knows, though he still can't put it into words and he wouldn't try to express it to anyone who didn't know Arcadia's secret anyway.

There are tangles in his hair the next morning. Today, he leaves them in.


End file.
